


the quality of honesty

by smutpeddler



Series: where would you run (loki/jorunnr) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, between avengers and thor the dark world, loki drabble, squishy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: While in imprisoned in Asgard, Loki has a visit from the one person he wants to see most and the last person he expects.





	the quality of honesty

Jorunnr had known, had felt it deep inside herself, he was alive. Then, she had seen. Trapped, not unlike he was now, in that box. This prison though, would hold him forever. A part of her still hoped that perhaps this was some terrible nightmare. Any moment she would wake, limbs tangled so tightly with is, skin to skin, his sleeping heartbeat filling her mind. This voice was best left for sleepless nights. She approaches with quiet steps, he hears no more hesitance in the almost inaudible scraping of her bare feet against dusty stone. The leather that adorns her chest now keeps her shoulders back, head held high, not like the tattered furs she had once worn. No longer are silver curls wild, leather ribbons lost in its' madness. The thinnest of metal wires twist in then out of complicated knots and elegant braids, each lock held almost painfully at the crown of her head. She is strong now, even now she is confident before him. Not a stable girl. No-  
  
“ _My Queen_ ,” she shudders, the lightest of pleasure dancing from the small of her back to the base of her skull.  
  
She simply shakes her head, “No riddles. No games,” she seems so tired, “Not now,” taking a careful step forward. Her eyes traced the curve of his lip, the angles of his cheeks, anywhere but but his eyes, where he wished to see them most.  
  
“You would try to peddle the God of Mischief with truths?” unable to to keep the smirk from twisting his lips. He's almost impressed by the request, so unlike her. The smirk only grows, he wants to see how far he can push her before she's that stable girl again.  
  
“What would you know of truth?” she hissed, there's a poison in her words he hadn't thought possible, it steals the breath from his lungs, “It is always tricks and half-truths. It is always the same. Even when you _promise_ ,” there's fire, anger, for the first time he fears her words as she once must have feared his, “You would have had me mourn you!”  
  
“I mourned,” he watches her almost jump at the heaviness of his whisper, “The life we would never have. Power was always in my grasp. Always easily found. But love?” he scoffed, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head, “What could compare to yours?”  
  
Finally, _finally_ , she lets him into the powerful emerald that haunts his dreams and nightmares. She is not the woman he left behind, she never would be again. He had stolen that from her.  
“I love you,” trying with his eyes, his voice, everything but ripping out his heart to show her the gaping hole of his life without her.  
  
Pink lips part, her breath shudders, as if his words have finally broken the dam and all that she had once showered upon him would be his once more, “Captain,” it's a quiet voice from the stairs landing, “Your presence is requested.”  
  
Those same lips snap shut, eyes tear from him and to her feet, “What would you know of love?” she hurries from him to her new duties, her new life. The one she had been forced to build without him.  
  
“All that you have taught me, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> this couple has been bouncing around in my mind for a while. i joined a group and i thought we should do prompts. i posted this as an idea and was surprised how much it actually helped me.


End file.
